


The Curse

by spnlittlelove



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Hand Binding, Lube, M/M, Medical Kink, Need to pee, Pain, Punishment, Spanking, Tickling, Urination denial, curse, doctor/patient role play, injection, thermometer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnlittlelove/pseuds/spnlittlelove
Summary: Jonas curses Jeremy with a spell that causes everyone attracted to him to repeatedly have sex with him, and tickle him mercilessly. Will he find a way to break the curse? Or will Jonas, Stefan, Damon, Kol, Elijah, Klaus and the other males of Mystic Falls have their way with him first?
Relationships: Jeremy Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert/Kol Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Jonas Martin/Jeremy Gilbert
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	The Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingDeaDGirl244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/gifts).



> This story is a gift for LivingDeaDGirl244

"You've been a very bad boy, Jeremy. Spying on me just to see what Elijah is up to. You must be punished for this. Get on your knees." Jonas commanded. Jeremy gulped. He knew that the witch would use his magic to cause him pain if he didn't listen, so he dropped to his knees. Jonas then used a spell to bind the young man's hands together. "You are to completely remove your clothes. I bound your wrists but it goes away when you are trying to complete a task that I request you to do." Jeremy reluctantly removed his clothes. He wondered what Jonas was going to do to him. "Now bend over the bed." Jeremy did so, nervousness growing. 

The next thing he knew, he felt a slickness against his tight virgin hole. He whimpered as he felt something enter his ring. "Just relax. We're going to role play doctor and patient. I need to take your temperature." The young man gasped in surprise when he found out what had been pushed inside of him. 

As they waited, Jonas pumped the thermometer within Jeremy's asshole, causing him to moan out. "I've seen the way you look at me, Jeremy." the older man told him gently. "Such a naughty boy." he whispered. The sensual sound of the man's whisper caused Jeremy to shiver. He had never experienced anything going inside of him, but he was quickly finding that he enjoyed the mix of pleasure and discomfort. "You want this, don't you?" Jonas whispered to him. Jeremy was too lost in his pleasure to speak, all he could do was nod. The sensations caused Jeremy to be unable to hold back his moans. Why hadn't he ever tried this before he wondered. Vicki was definitely kinky. Especially after becoming a vampire. She wouldn't have minded taking him in this way. Jeremy thought. Vicki and him had broken it off shortly after she had become a vampire. Jeremy's human status made it impossible for him to use the necessary speed and force to get her off, and the frustration caused her to cheat on him with Tyler. Tyler, being the jerk that he is, was unable to keep his mouth shut and bragged to the entire school that he stole her from Jeremy. That was when Jeremy broke off the relationship. But as soon as he saw Jonas, he knew what he wanted. Lately, his tastes had shifted. He had always liked both men and women, but he was now finding himself drawn to some of the other men in town. His entire life, he had seen Matt around town, but had never thought of him as more than a friend. But the more he got to know him, the more attractive he had become. 

It was then that the thermometer beeped at them. Jeremy moaned at the loss when it was finally removed. "No temp. Very good." Jonas told him. He then took the younger man's rod into his hand stroking his already hard cock. "What a naughty boy enjoying his temperature being checked. " he whispered in his ear. With that, he landed several hard spanks to each of Jeremy's cheeks. Each caused the young man to yelp out. "This isn't all going to be about pleasure, Jeremy. There has to be some things you don't like. This is all a punishment after all." his words caused Jeremy to gulp in nervousness. He knew that Jonas wouldn't stop spanking him even if he wanted him too. "By the time I'm done with you, your cheeks will be bright red." Jeremy shrunk back at that. He definitely didn't want the spanking he was going to receive. With that, Jonas resumed the spanking, landing ten hard blows to each cheek, each causing Jeremy to yelp out in pain. "Don't squirm, Jeremy. " he told the younger boy firmly. I'll just add ten more spanks to your total. This is your only warning. " Jonas told him before resuming the cock stroking and temporarily ending the spanking. Jeremy tried to focus on the pleasure he was receiving rather than the stinging of his cheeks. "Now that I've examined your cock, I'm going to need to check your heart. Remain as you are." Jonas informed him. From his bent over position, Jeremy couldn't see what Jonas was doing, but he assumed that he was getting a stethoscope out. 

Meanwhile, behind the younger man, Jonas had in fact gotten out a stethoscope, however, he had also grabbed a bottle of lube. He quickly lubed the chest piece, and placed the eartips into his ears. "Brace yourself, it'll be cold." he warned before he began to push the chest piece into Jeremy's back entrance. Jeremy gasped. He hadn't expected it to go inside of him, and it was definitely cold. Jonas continued to slowly insert the chest piece as Jeremy squirmed as the cold piece went further and further inside of him, until it was completely buried within him. Jonas listened to the faint sound of his heartbeat, given that the instrument was far away from the boy's heart. 

"Why role play this?" Jeremy breathed. He wasn't about to complain about the treatment he was receiving, he was merely curious. The only unwanted part so far had been the spanking. "Because, you make one sexy patient. You should have seen yourself with that thermometer in your ass, and now with this stethoscope buried deep within you." Jonas whispered, causing Jeremy to shiver. 

After a while, Jonas pulled the chest piece out. He then left Jeremy, naked and bent over the bed and went to the kitchen. He then filled two very tall glasses of water with the water from the fridge. He then walked them back to the bedroom to Jeremy. "Drink." He told the boy firmly. Jeremy looked confused, but complied. 

Ten minutes later, both of the glasses were sitting empty on the nightstand. "Good boy, Jeremy. " Jonas told him, rewarding him with a kiss to the lips, which Jeremy eagerly returned. In an instant, the reward ended, and the punishment resumed. Jeremy was surprised by the sudden pain of Jonas's hand smacking down on one of his ass cheeks. He hissed loudly in pain. The spanking didn't stop, however. Another ten spanks to each cheek had Jeremy begin to squirm. "I told you no squirming, Jeremy. " Jonas told him firmly. "Another ten spanks were just added to your total." With that, the spanking resumed. Another twenty spanks had tears streaming down Jeremy's face. "Please." he begged. "I'm sorry, Jeremy, but you must be punished for your actions. If I just let you off without punishment, what would stop you from doing it again?" This just caused Jeremy to cry harder. After another thirty spanks, Jonas finally stopped. "Now it's time for your injection." he informed his "patient". Jeremy's eyes blew wide at this. What would the older man put into his body? Why was he doing this? He didn't need a shot. He wasn't a real patient, and Jonas wasn't a real doctor. "On the bed. Get on your hands and knees your upper body laying on the bed leaving your ass completely exposed. Jeremy was extremely reluctant to do as he was told, but he knew that his ass couldn't take anymore spanking, so he did as he was told. 

A moment later, the cold feeling of an alcohol wipe was felt on Jeremy's left butt cheek. The cold felt good against his lobster red cheek. It put out some of the fire. But he knew it was soon to be replaced by a lot of pain. Sure a shot there, would normally hurt, but it was going to be extra painful since he had just received a good spanking. "You'll feel a pinch now, Jeremy. " Jonas told him. Not a second later the stabbing pain of the needle hit the younger man. He yelped loudly in pain, and wasn't long until he could feel an intense sting. The pain left him panting, even as the needle was removed. "There. That wasn't so bad now was it?" Jonas said calmly as he helped Jeremy onto his side so that he could relax and avoid hurting his bright red butt. "What the fuck man?!" Jeremy yelled. I never gave you permission to do that!" Jonas just shook his head. "That wasn't sexual. That was further punishment. You just don't mess with a witch unless you want to be cursed." Jeremy's mouth just dropped open in shock. "The curse leads people to act on attraction that's already there. It won't work unless you're attracted to them as well. Unfortunately for you, it will cause them to feel an intense desire to tickle you as well as have their way with you. " Jeremy's mouth just hung open in disbelief, and without warning, the older man began to tickle him. "No! No! Stop!" Jeremy begged as he laughed. "Please!" Jonas just shook his head. "If you hadn't come here to spy on me, you wouldn't be in this situation." Jeremy continued to laugh as the tickling continued. 

Suddenly the tickling stopped. "Do you still want me?" Jonas asked the boy laying on his bed. The look in Jeremy's eyes told Jonas all he needed to know, and he began to slowly undo the buttons to his shirt in a sensual way. Slowly, the man's abs were revealed as more of the shirt was pulled free. "Take it off." Jonas whispered in Jeremy's ear after all the buttons had come undone. This whole time, Jeremy had been completely unable to take his eyes off of Jonas's long slender fingers as each button came undone, waiting for more skin to be revealed to him. But now that every button had been set free from the confinement of the fabric on the other side, Jeremy was barely able to contain himself. He didn't miss a beat and quickly got to his knees on the bed, removing the shirt completely from the other man's shoulders before letting it fall off of him. Jonas allowed the kid a moment to take in his gorgeous pecks and abs. After a few moments though, he began to tickle him once more. "Please. I I please stop tick tickling me!" Jeremy cried out as he laughed. "But you're so cute when you're laughing, I just can't help it." Jonas replied with a smile. "I if yo you don't stop, I'm I'm going to p pee myself." Jeremy informed. This was not part of Jonas's plan, so he immediately stopped. "Then I shall just have to take you now. " the older man whispered seductively into Jeremy's ear. Jeremy shivered. He had to feel the man's cock inside of him, needed it even. 

Jonas mad quick work of his pants, which revealed the lack of underwear beneath them. His massive cock sprang free and looked to be impossibly hard. He was very large, and there was definitely girth to it. Jeremy watched, unable to remove his eyes, even as he began to cover his member with an obscene amount of lubricant to it. He then motioned for Jeremy to turn around. The spell that continued to bind his hands made getting to his hands and knees while keeping his balance, extremely difficult, but he managed to get it after tumbling onto his side a few times. 

Jonas watched with a smile on his face. The combination of eagerness and the binding of his wrists made him extremely clumsy. 'My cute little pet.' thought Jonas as he enjoyed the adorable show Jeremy was putting on. He knew it wasn't intentional, but this just made it even cuter. 

After Jeremy finally got into position, Jonas applied plenty of lube to the young man's pucker. Jeremy moaned as he fingers lightly brushing against his entrance, spreading the lube over it completely. Carefully, Jonas lined himself against the young man's back passage, and began to ease himself inside. Jeremy moaned in response, his hands gripping the sheets blow him. "So tight, Jeremy." Jonas moaned as he continued to gently open the boy up with his cock. It wasn't long before Jonas was completely to the hilt inside Jeremy. Jeremy was barely able to keep himself from cumming immediately when the other man's cock his prostate. Instead, he was left panting and mewling. His toes curling in his pleasure. He had never felt anything like this. He had heard in books that hitting the prostate was pleasurable, but he didn't realize that it was this pleasurable. Jonas rocked in and out of him. It started at a sensual, teasing pace, but had quickly become fast and hard. Jeremy was just a moaning mess, gripping the sheets like he never had before. Every time he would close to the edge, Jonas's pace slowed down. This drove Jeremy mad, but he knew that it would help him last longer. 

Eventually, the water began to hit Jeremy hard. "Jonas. I have to use the bathroom." Jeremy informed him feeling embarrassed. "You're to hold it until I tell you otherwise." Jonas told him firmly, causing Jeremy to shiver in pleasure. Jeremy felt the need to please the older man. He liked the tone of authority his voice took. He could do this, he decided. He would do this, because that's what he wanted. Jonas continued to pump into Jeremy's tight virgin hole. He was throughly enjoying the fact that he was taking the attractive younger man's anal cherry. The way his face flushed, and his hair covered his eyes as he stood on his hands and knees was enough to nearly drive him over the edge. But he had more self control than that. Jeremy was nearing the edge, and Jonas knew it. But this time, his pace increased to bring Jeremy there faster. It wasn't long until both men reached their climax. Jeremy's body fell to the bed, causing him to lay there as he rode off the orgasm and in an increasing amount of his own cum. Jonas allowed himself to flop on top of Jeremy as he too, came. Both came with strong intensity. Jeremy had never experienced an orgasm so intense, and he was unable to stop twitching in pleasure for several moments. 

When Jeremy finally came down, he felt the increasing need to empty his bladder. Jonas, however, enjoyed watching the boy squirm. "Stand." Jonas commanded him. Jeremy quickly did so, hoping that Jonas would lead him to the bathroom. "Where's the bathroom?" Jeremy asked with urgency. "I told you that you aren't letting it out until I tell you you can. If you let loose before I give you permission, there will be consequences." he informed him. Jeremy didn't want to think about the punishment Jonas would give to him if he didn't obey, so he tried to hold it. However, this was becoming increasingly difficult. His entire body began to shake. Sweat beading on his brow. After only a few minutes had passed, Jeremy had begun to bounce up and down. This thoroughly entertained Jonas, and he knew he would be hard if his cock had not just been spent.

Finally, Jonas led Jeremy to the bathroom. He quickly closed the door for the young man and left for the kitchen. He grabbed himself a drink and waited for Jeremy's return. 


End file.
